Picking Up the Pieces
by Clato 27
Summary: The third book in The Rebellion series. Katniss comes back to District 12 after 3 years to meet her daughter and reconnect with everyone, but how will they react? Summary sucks I know. Rated T for reasons. *read The Rebellion and Cleaning Up the Ashes first*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the third book in The Rebellion series. I'd advise reading the others before this. This takes place 3 years after Katniss left. Hope you like it! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and I never will._

Chapter 1:

Katniss POV:

I have to do this I thought and pushed threw the door. The bakery hasn't changed much since I left.

"How can I help you mam?" A man asked. He was tall with brown hair. He was standing behind the counter next to a girl who looked to be about four. The girl had raven hair and her icy-blue eyes were fixated on the picture she was drawing.

"I was wondering if I could see Mr. Mellark" I said walking up to the counter.

"Sure and may I ask who you are?" He asked.

"An old friend" I said. He walked into the back room and I looked at the little girl's picture. "What's your name, sweetie?" I asked.

"Aliah" she said looking up at me. Cato and Clove's daughter, how did I not know that?

"That's a pretty name" I said and she went back to drawing. "What's your picture of?"

"My family" she said. There were a bunch of 'people' all near each other and one off in the corner.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the person.

"That's Katniss. Marvel said she live far away and then Mommy hit him in the head" she said pronouncing the L's as W's. She knew about me? Did my daughter know about me? I still didn't know what her name is since I haven't spoken to anyone since I left.

The door to the kitchen opened and Peeta walked out. I put my head down, so he wouldn't see me. Why did I come? "Pweta!" Aliah yelled.

"Hey Ali" he said. When he saw me the smile dropped of his face.

"Do you like me picture?" Aliah asked handing it to him.

"It's wonderful! How about you go put it on the fridge and get a cookie?" Peeta said. Bribery, nice. Aliah nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Peeta asked.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"That's all you have to say? Why did you leave?" He asked.

"I never wanted a kid. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't do anything right" the words spilled out of my mouth without me thinking about it.

"That's it?" Peeta asked. I nodded. "Then why did you come back?"

"I missed you and our daughter"I said my voice creaking at the end.

"Really? Then why didn't you come sooner?" He asked.

"I… don't know" I said. Peeta rolled his eyes.

"So you just expected to come back here and we'd welcome you like nothing's happened? You'd raise your daughter even though you missed the first three years of her life? Forget how we all felt when we realized you left without even leaving a note?"

"I'm sorry" I cried the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry is not gonna cut it"

"Can I at least know her name?"

Peeta sighed. "It's Katniss, but we call her Kate." Peeta stomped back into the kitchen leaving me sobbing on the floor.

Clove's POV:

"Katniss is back?" I asked Peeta. He nodded. Katniss broke him when she left. "I'm gonna kill her" I said and lunged for the door.

Two strong arms grabbed me. "No, your not" Cato said.

"What are we going to do?" Peeta asked.

"Let her get to know Kate" Marvel said.

"What if she leaves again. Then Kate's going to be heart broken and then what genius?" I asked still in my husbands embrace.

"Get to know her as a friend then if Katniss leaves it won't affect her to much. If Katniss can be trusted then we tell Kate" Marvel said.

"That's actually a good idea" I said surprised.

"Who knew there was a brain in there" Cato said.

"Hey! I come up with some good ideas!" Marvel defended.

"Like what?" Ruben asked.

"… I got nothing" Marvel said.

"So I'm not allowed to kill Katniss?" I asked.

"No, and I thought she was your best friend?" Finch said.

"Key word there, WAS." I said. "What if Glimmer comes back to life can I kill her?" I asked. Everybody did a face palm and Cato chuckled. That's a yes.

"So who wants to tell Katniss?" Finch asked. My hand shot up. "Anyone else?" Damn these people.

"We'll do it" Prim and Rue said together. When they turned 14 they started looking alike. They were like twins, except Rue's skin was darker. There sisters from different misters. **(Sentence of the day! (Yes, I have sentences of the day. Deal with it!)) **

"So your going to sent them, but not me" I asked.

"You can't be trusted, Clover" Cato said still holding me. I scowled and he just chuckled.

Finch's POV: 

I laid in bed next to Marvel thinking about Katniss. Why did she come back? Marvel wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "You have to get some sleep" he murmured not opening his eyes.

I sighed. "I can't sleep. I'm thinking" I said.

"Well stop thinking" he said. Maybe Clove's right, he doesn't have a brain.

"It's not that easy" I said. Then Rayden started crying. "I'll get him" I said and got out of bed.

"Stop thinking while your in there" Marvel called after me.

I stepped into my son's room and took him out of the crib. "Hey buddy. Have a nightmare?" I asked and he nodded. He was pretty smart for a one year old. Everyone- mostly Clove- says he got my brains and Marvel's looks. He looked just like Marvel, but with flaming red hair.

I kissed his forehead and placed him back in the crib. "Your ok baby" I said. "The only monster that's gonna get you is daddy" I said.

"Heard that" Marvel called from our rooms and Ray giggled.

I kissed Ray's forehead again and walked back into my room. "Stop thinking yet?" Marvel asked.

"Yes" I said and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Katniss POV:

I can't believe I can meet my daughter. I mean she doesn't know me as her mother, but still! But Peeta won't even talk to me and Clove wants to kill me. Same old Clove.

I now lived in the house in the vary back of the victors village. It belonged to district 12's first victor.

I looked at the clock: 11:49. I guess I have to go to bed. I though. Ever since I left I've had terrible nightmares. They were mostly of Peeta and Prim getting tortured or it's me going back in the arena. Sometimes it's being hated by my daughter. Those are the ones I dread the most.

I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. Eventually sleep found me and it was plagued by nightmares.

**A/N: So… who'd you like it? Good? Bad? I won't post a new chapter tomorrow cuz it's Halloween, but maybe Thursday. I really hoped you like it. You'll eventually be introduced to all the kids. There's like 7 now. I hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry I couldn't update this week. I had basketball tryouts, soccer practice, and play rehearsal plus homework! I'm such a busy person *wipes sweat off forehead* **

This is a list of the kids and there a ages so you know who the heck I'm talking about. This is from oldest to youngest and then there's the parents initials and there age.

1. Aliah {Ali} (C,C) 4

2. Finnick JR. {Finn} (A,F) 4 [three months younger than Aliah.]

3. Carner (C,C) 3

4. Alicia {Lisha} 3 [twins with Carner]

5. Katniss {Kate} (K,P) 3 [one month younger than the twins]

6. Rayden {Ray} (F,M) 1

7. Cali (C,C) [two months younger than Ray]

8. Mayslee's pregnant (gonna be a contest on the gender and name of the baby)

* * *

Chapter 2:

Katniss POV:

I slowly walked up the steps to my old house. I raised my fist to knock on the mahogany door, but it opened suddenly. A tall boy with shaggy black hair steeped out followed by three girls and another boy. One of the girls had dark curly brown hair and dark skin while the other had blue eyes and blond hair and the third had bright red hair and emerald eyes. The two boys were almost identical, but one was much taller than the other. They all stopped when they saw me.

They looked so familiar, but I couldn't place them. "Who are you?" I asked. Hurt registered on all their faces and tears welled up in the blond's eyes.

The oldest boy scowled and whipped his shaggy black hair out of his face. "Ruben, Siera, Caleb, Rue, and Prim" he said.

The tears spilled down Prim's cheeks and she ran into the house. "Prim!" Rue and Siera called and followed her into the house.

We just stood there for what seemed like hours. Ruben kept scowling and Caleb looked at his shoes. "This is awkward" Caleb said.

Ruben smacked him on the back of the head. "No shit, Captain Obvious" he said and pushed past me.

Caleb rolled his eyes at his brother "Yes shit, Sargent Sarcasm" he murmured. He gave me a shy smile and bounded down the steps.

I sighed loudly and walked into the house. I walked into the kitchen to see Cato get a face full of applesauce. He was kneeling next to a high-chair with a little one year old girl in it. She giggled, but the applesauce was clearly thrown by her mother.

"Oh your gonna get it now!" Cato yelled and grabbed Clove's waist and poured applesauce on her face.

Clove licked her lips. "This stuff is good" she said. "Apples and peaches" she giggled looking at the jar.

Cato licked his lips also. "Who knew baby food tastes so good" he laughed.

I laughed. It was the first time I laughed since before I was pregnant and it felt good. I didn't realize how much I missed being happy.

Both of there heads snapped towards me. "How long have you been standing there?" Clove asked.

"Not that long" I said still smiling.

"Want some apples and peaches?" Cato asked scoping some off his face with a spoon.

"I'm good" I laughed.

He grabbed another jar out of the cabinet and started to feed the baby.

"Marvellous Marvel is here!" Marvel announced skidding to a stop. Finch walked in behind him carrying a little boy on her hip. He couldn't be older than one. "Catnuss!" Marvel squealed capturing me in a huge bear hug.

"Hi…Marvel" I said gasping for breath when he released me. "Hi Finch" I said.

"Hey" she said.

"Cali" Cato groaned as the baby flung applesauce in his face. "See Clove! Your a bad example on the children!"

"Marvel got his head stuck in the toilet once and your calling me a bad example." Clove said.

"She's the one that clogged it!" Marvel said pointing at Finch.

"Yes and I offered to unclog it, but you said it's a man's job" Finch retaliated.

"Whatever" Marvel said.

Why did I ever leave? I asked my self. I hate to admit it, even to myself, that I missed them. All of them, even my daughter. I wasn't happy in any of the district I lived in or even in the Capitol with Cinna. Well, I guess there's no place like home.

Ruben's POV:

I stomped into the class room and fell into my seat still fuming from the encounter with Katniss. "What's up with you and where are the girls?" Rory asked.

"At home" I spat.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Katniss is back" I stated. Rory's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open with a 'pop'.

"W-what?" He asked shakily.

"She went to the bakery yesterday and today we walked out the door and she was there. She asked us who we were and Prim broke down crying and ran into the house. Rue and Siera followed her and Caleb and I came here" I said venom dripping from my voice.

"She didn't recognise you?" He asked. I shock my head. "Not even Prim?" He asked. I nodded. "Wow" he said.

"Yea"

"Why did she come back?"

"She says to get to know her daughter"

"Bull shit" He growled.

"That's what I said, but they gave her a chance. Knowing her she'll leave when she gets to connected with her"

Rory nodded. "How can she forget Prim though? I mean she risked her life for her and its not like we changed that much."

I shrugged. "Maybe she blocked us out of her mind when she left. Not thinking about us so she won't feel guilty about leaving or whatever. I really don't care" I stated.

We turned our attention to the teacher "Ok class, books open to page 282!"

Peeta's POV:

"Pweeta?" Aliah asked. We were walking home from the bakery both munching on cookies she decorated. "Who's that lady?" She asked pointing to Katniss. She was playing with Kate, Alisha, and Carner in the front yard.

I gulped. I didn't know what to say. I can't say she's my ex wife or Kate's mother. What would she think?

"Is that Katniss?" She asked. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"How do you know about her?" I asked.

"I askwed Marvel why Kate didn't have a mommy and he told me she left. I saw a picture in your room." She answered. Damn this kid is smart.

I kneeled down in front of her. "It is Katniss, but you can't tell Kate, ok?"

"Only if I get a cookie. Then I won't tell" she said. I laughed lightly. Really smart kid.

"Ok" I smiled. "But you have to wait until after dinner" I warned. She smiled and nodded.

We skipped back to the house hand-in-hand.

**A/N: CHAPTER 2 DONE! Mini partey! I hoped you liked it. I tried to be more descriptive and I pissed Ruben off for a reason that you'll find out later! I tried to get some baby-talk for Aliah because she's only four.**

** I know Cleaning Up the Ashes was updated on Tuesday, but this will be updated on Wednesday cuz I gots basketball on Tuesday and soccer's over until December. **

**The contest for the hayslee baby will be next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but my brother's wedding was on Saturday *barf* I hate his new wife I case you haven't noticed. **

**For the contest with the Hayslee baby name you need to review one boys name, one girls name. The names are bellow and will be at the bottom. Please vote! **

**Girls Names: **

**Maribelle**

**Ava**

**Kyra**

**Boys Names: **

**Trevor **

**Noni**

**Sean**

Chapter 3:

Katniss POV:

**(I'd listen to the song Somebody That I Used to Know cuz that's what I was listening to when I wrote this and it kinda inspired it) **

I've been here for two months and I haven't spoken to Peeta since I first came here. I need to talk to him, so I set my alarm for 3:30 and waited outside his house **(which is Cato and Clove's they never moved out because Katniss left) **until he came out.

He quietly closed the door before turning around and seeing me. "What do you want?" He asked me not making eye contact.

"I wanted to talk to you" I said.

"Well, you talked to me" he said quickening his pace. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I want to talk to you about why I left" I said.

"Why do you need to talk about why you left to me?" He asked.

"I want you to know why" I said.

"I know why" he said. "You didn't love my daughter and you didn't love me."

"That's not true" I defended.

"Than why?" He asked. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I didn't love our daughter! At least I thought I didn't. I left because I didn't do anything right. It was just easier to leave, but when I left I realized that I did love her. I didn't have the nerve to comeback till now" I said.

"Do you know what you did to us when you left?" Peeta asked. "Prim when into depression. Rue didn't talk for days. Kate would ask me where you were and why you left and I would always say I don't know. Do you know how hard that is? Telling a two year old girl that you don't know where her mother is!"

I stood there dumbfounded **(VOCAB WORD!)** I didn't think me leaving would affect them so much. "I'm sorry" I said quietly looking down.

"That's it? Your sorry?" Peeta asked. His sky blue eyes were full of anger and pain and knowing I was the cause of it made it even worse. "You've changed, Katniss."

"No, I haven't" I said trying not to let the tears spill out.

"Now your just somebody that I used to know" he said and walked away.

I just stood there, in the middle of the street, crying.

Rory's POV:

It's two months since Katniss came back and Prim hasn't left her room. She won't talk to anyone, not even Rue, her best friend.

I knocked once on the door, no answer. I knocked twice, again, no answer. "Come on, Prim. Open the door" I said. No answer. I turned the handle and opened the door to see Prim on her bed sobbing.

"Oh, Prim" I said. I sat down next to her and held her close to my chest. She sobbed into my shirt.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I knew what was bothering her, but she had to let her feelings out.

"Ka-Katniss" she said. I nodded. "She hasn't even tried to t-talk to me" she cried. "I get she wants to me-meet her daughter, b-but can't she just come up here and help m-me" I understood what she meant. She went into depression when Katniss left, it took her almost a year to get over it, and now Katniss back and so is the depression.

"It's ok, Prim. You can get threw this. You'll have all of us to help you threw it." I said.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were red and there were still tears streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you" she said. I lightly kissed her forehead. "Please stay." She begged. I laid down next to her and held her until she was asleep.

Clove's POV:

"Hey, Clove, I'm taking Kate to the park. We'll be back in a bout an hour" Katniss said.

"Why don't you take the other kids?" I asked. I noticed the sweat appear on Katniss's brow, but didn't think anything of it.

"They don't want to go, bye" she called running out the door.

"That was weird" Cato said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Really weird" I agreed leaning back against him.

_5 hours later…_

I sat anxiously on the couch waiting for the boys to come home. I stroked Aliah's raven hair. She had fallen asleep on my lap waiting. The boys were out looking for Katniss and Kate, they never came home.

Cato came threw the door followed by Marvel and Peeta. "Did you find her?" Finch asked.

"No" Marvel said. "We looked all over the district, she bought two train tickets. Haymitch is trying to figure out where she's going."

"I'm going to bed" Peeta said and ran up the stairs.

"We better get going" Finch said. Marvel picked up Ray and they were gone.

"This is all my fault" I said burying my head in my hands.

Cato kneeled next to me. "No, it's not. You had no idea this was going to happen. You can't blame it on yourself."

"I should have known."

"There's no way you could have."

"I should have wheat with them or not let them go. It's all my fault."

"It's not you fault, mommy" Aliah said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"See, no one blames you" Cato said and hugged both of us. "Haymitch will probably find them tomorrow and everything will go back to normal."

"Ok" I said. Aliah yawned.

"Someone's tired" Cato said. I carried her upstairs and laid her down in her bed. Cato and I both kissed her on the forehead and she fell asleep. "I love you, Ali." I whispered quietly closing the door.

**A/N: KATNISS THE KIDNAPPER! When I wrote that I had to put Aliah in it considering she was kidnaped. The there's depressed Peeta and Prim :( **

**Please vote otherwise Haymitch and Mayslee's baby is going to have a really stupid name. Put if you want it to be a boy or girl the a boys name AND a girls name! **

**Girls Names: **

**Maribelle **

**Ava**

**Kyra (my favourite girl name) **

**Boys Names: **

**Trevor **

**Noni (my favourite boy name) **

**Sean**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Y.O.L.O so do it right because she's the only one that reviewed!**

** Usually I don't care weather you review or not, but there was only one and like 7 people reading it plus a few guests! You don't need a account to review and don't think someone else is going to because there not! So now the Hayslee baby can't be born until the next chapter cuz only one person voted! **

Chapter 4:

Cato's POV:

We **(Ruben, Clove, Cato, Finnick, Marvel, and Peeta went)** were on the train heading to district one. Haymitch found her early this morning and we got on the first train out.

"Why did she have to go to one?" Marvel whined.

"How am I supposed to know?" Clove snapped. She didn't get any sleep the night before and she is not a morning person.

"Just shut-up!" Peeta yelled. The train car fell into silence. It was the first time Peeta's talked since Kate's been missing.

"Now arriving in district 1. Have a nice day and please consider Capitol Transportation for your next travel needs" the voice said and we excited the train. 'What other transportation are we going to use. This is the only one available'

"Now where is she?" I asked looking around. District one was the second biggest district (district 2 being the biggest) so it's going to be hard to find her.

"We can put fliers and stuff up" Finnick suggested.

"Than she might leave knowing we're looking for her" Ruben pointed out.

"My mom knows the person who owns the hotel here. It's the only one so she's probably staying there until she buys a house" Marvel said.

"Did Marvel actually get a good idea?" Clove whispered to me and I tried not to laugh.

"Let's go" Finnick said. Marvel lead the way to his house.

We stopped in front of a huge mansion and Marvel rang the doorbell. A scrawny woman wearing a maids outfit answered the door.

"Hello Sherin is my mother home?" He asked. The girl was surprised.

"W-we thought yo-you were de-dead" the maid stuttered.

"Do I look dead?" Marvel asked annoyed. "Is my mother home or not?" The maid fainted. Marvel sighed "Come on in guys."

"Nice house" Finnick said.

"Thanks. Wait here" Marvel said and walked up the stairs.

Ruben threw himself on the couch. Finnick took the recliner while Peeta sat on the couch. I sat next to Peeta with Clove on my lap.

"What are we going to do with Katniss once we get her?" Clove asked leaning against my chest.

"Throw her in jail" Finnick said closing his eyes and leaning back in the overstuffed recliner.

"I can make a device that shocks her every time she goes near us" Ruben suggested an evil smile appearing on his face and he had an evil glint in his eye.

"Ok. You are spending WAY to much time with Clove" I said.

"Hey!" Clove said and whacked my arm.

"That was a compliment" I said rubbing the spot where she hit me.

"Oh" Clove said leaning back against me. Like I said she is NOT a morning person.

We heard a door slam from upstairs and Marvel stomped angrily down the stairs followed by a tall woman. She had light brown hair, like Marvel's, and was wearing a ugly Capitol gown with 9" heels. She also wore diamond earrings and a necklace.

"Marvel Stone! Get back here!" The woman said.

"Why should I?" He hollered at her. The woman stopped, not suing a word. Marvel glared at her than turned to us. "Come on. We have to get going before dark." We followed Marvel out of the house.

Ruben POV:

A half hour later we stood in front of district 1's only hotel. We walked in and Marvel wheat to the front desk. "We're looking for a Katniss Everdeen."

The man typed something into the computer. "I'm sorry there's no KatnissnEverdeen here, but there is a Katniss Mellark" he said.

Peeta palled. "Her nerve" Clove whispered.

"Can we have her room number?" Marvel asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. She requested no visitors" the man said.

"Excuse me, but do you know who we are?" Clove asked. The man shock his head. Idiot. "We the victors of the 74th and 68th **(is that the games Finnick won? Again to lazy to get the book) **Hunger Games" she said.

The man's eyes instantly grew large. "Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am" the man stated.

"Get out" Clove said. The man scurried into his office and I sat down I front of the computer.

"Katniss Mellark, one adult one child, room 289" I read aloud. I grabbed the extra room key and we made our way to the room.

I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. It was dark in the room and we could see Katniss's sleeping form in one bed and Kate's in another. Peeta started to go to Kate's bed, but Cato stopped him. "We don't want her to wake Katniss."

Peeta nodded. Finnick and Marvel went over to Katniss's bed. Finnick gaged her mouth and Marvel tired her wrists. Clove flicked the light switch illuminating our faces. Fear appeared in Katniss's grey eyes.

Peeta went over to Kate's bed an picked her up. She didn't wake, but shifted into a comfortable position.

Peeta's POV:

We were on the train going back to D12. I held Kate close to me. She hasn't woken up yet. Katniss has been staring at us since we've gotten off the train. I can't look at her. No matter how much I hate her I can't stop loving her. I hoped everyday that she would come back and when she finally did I was so happy, but I couldn't just let her back in.

I looked up and made eye-contact with Katniss. Her grey eyes were full of pain and I couldn't look away.

"Daddy?" Kate asked. I broke contact with Katniss and looked down at my daughter.

"Yes, Kate" I said.

"Why is mommy tied up?"

The car fell silent. Katniss looked down at the ground. "She did something bad sweetie."

"What did she do?" Kate asked.

"Just go to sleep, honey" I said.

"Goodnight daddy" Kate snuggled into my chest and wheat to sleep.

Before I had a chance to say anything Clove jumped on Katniss and pinned her to the ground. "What the fuck was that?" She yelled and ripped off her gag. Cato pulled Clove off her. "Put me down Cato!" She yelled. Cato put her on her feet, but didn't remove his arm from her waist.

"Why did you tell her?" I asked.

"She deserved to know" Katniss said quietly.

"Do you even know why we kept it a secret from her?" Finnick asked quietly. She looked at him and he went on "It was so if you left again she wouldn't be heart broken like all of us were."

Katniss looked down again. "I didn't know you all felt that way." I rolled my eyes. Three days agape we had a whole conversation and then she went bonkers and kidnaped my daughter. To think I always referred Kate as our daughter until this now I know she's only mine.

"Now arriving in district 12. Have a nice day and please consider Capitol Transportation for your next travel needs" the robotic voice said.

I carried Kate into the house while Marvel and Finnick escorted Katniss into Haymitch's house.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ali yelled and ran into Clove's arms.

Finn came running in after her. "Did you get Katniss?"

We all exchanged looks. They weren't supposed to know where we were going, except for Ali, but only because she figured it out. "Yes, yes we did" Cato said.

"Was the fourth kid really necessary?" Annie asked while forcing Cali into Cato's arms. She grabbed Finn's hand sand walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Someone's moody" I mumbled.

"Let's gust go to bed. We haven't gotten any sleep in what… two days?" Cato said. I nodded and walked into Kate's room.

I laid her down on her bed and lightly kissed her forehead. She looked just like Katniss when she sleeps. "Goodnight, Kate, I love you."

**A/N: I wrote this chapter in one day! I'm so proud of myself even though its terrible :p. I found something that I hate more than Glato! It's Prim and Cato! Prim/Cato! Prito! (That's a worse ship name that Rueben) It's just stupid there like 6 years apart! Usually I'd be like age doesn't matter, but still! It's just stupid!**

** VOTE! VOTE VOTE VOTE! The names are bellow so VOTE! **

**Girls Names:**

**Maribelle**

**Ava**

**Kyra (my favourite girl name)**

**Boys Names:**

**Trevor**

**Noni (my favourite boy name)**

**Sean**

**P.S. Thank you for listening to both of my rants (if you even read them) and if you what you can rant in a comment or PM and I'd totally read it and respond to it. :) Im that weird. **


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm sorry to say, but this is the last chapter of this series. :( The reason why I'm ending it is because I don't have any inspiration, but I don't want to leave you guys hanging. It takes place in district 4 on the beech. Ps. Haymitch and Mayslee's baby is named Trevor. Im sorry it's bad. Remember I have no inspiration. **

12 years later…

Peeta held Katniss's hand as they watched their daughter and son swim in the waves. Katniss smiled at her husband's touch.

They watched Clove jumped onto Cato's back and he fell into the waves only to submerge and get splashed by the children in the water.

They watched Finch, Marvel and Annie burry Marvel in the warm sand.

They watched Finn take Ali's hand and lead her away from the group just to put a light kiss on her lips.

"Our life is perfect" Peeta said looking at Katniss.

"Hey Peet! Ready to get you butt kicked in beach soccer!" Cato yelled.

"Your on!" Peeta yelled. He kissed Katniss on the cheek and to play.

"Finally a perfect life"


End file.
